


i’ll meet you on rainbow road

by hwngimbalance



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Multi, Nintendo Switch, Oneshot, University, dance, rainbow road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwngimbalance/pseuds/hwngimbalance
Summary: when astrology majors jeongin and felix explore a dance studio after seeing it’s lights on in the middle of the night after a study sesh, they see a tired hyunjin about to collapse. to teach him to relax, they play mario kart.
Relationships: Hyunjin/Felix/Jeongin
Kudos: 17





	i’ll meet you on rainbow road

Jeongin’s sight was a faint blur as he opened his eyes. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes, and as his sight cleared up, he found himself seated in the library with his best friend, Felix, sleeping across from him. Shaking the boy awake, Jeongin closed his own textbook and packed for himself. As Felix opened his own eyes, not forgetting to let out a loud, deep groan that would have woken up the entire library, he packed his own stuff.

“What time is it?” Felix asked Jeongin tiredly as they stood up. Jeongin pulled his sweater sleeve back to reveal a black watch strapped tightly to his wrist.

“It’s 12AM. Wait,” Jeongin gasped. How long were they asleep for? “Isn’t the library closed?”

“It’s open 24/7, oh smart freshman.” Felix teased as Jeongin playfully punched his shoulder. Jeongin was, indeed, a freshman, but smart enough to move up a grade.

“When’s that test on galaxies again? I couldn’t remember what that TA said.” Jeongin asked. Felix shrugged in response, forgetting what was said as well. And almost as if it read their minds, both their phones rang from a text by the school system that sends announcements by text.

UGLY ASS SCHOOL SYSTEM (1)  
12:28  
Astrology Science majors, please be reminded that your exam on galaxies and stars is tomorrow.

“It’s 12AM, why is the text so late?” Felix complained. 

As they walked back to their dorms, the campus was come over with darkness. Everyone was sleeping at that point of time. The street lights shined bright, being their only source of light in the midst of night. Jeongin looked up, and noticed one light on in the dance studios across from their dorm.

“Yo, bro, what do you think is going on? That light is on.” Jeongin asked Felix, pointing at the dance studio lights.

“That’s scary bro. Let’s check it out!” Felix’s eyes sparkled. The little daredevil always loved rebelling, the boy never stopped getting in trouble.

As the two walked inside, the lights in the hallway were off, completely empty. The faint blue moonlight shined through the windows giving the boys very little light. Taking out their phones as a light source, the dripping of water from the sink in the distant toilet was all that could be heard despite the fact music should be heard from the dance studio being occupied, from their observation.

Reaching the suspicious dance studio, faint music could be heard, and as Jeongin and Felix looked through the small window of the door, what they saw shocked them.

Hwang Hyunjin, the It dancer of their college, was practicing infront of their eyes in a dance studio at 12AM in the morning in just a singlet and sweatpants. As the two boys watched in awe, Hyunjin ended up stepping over his foot, he fell to the floor panting, coughing. He was hacking at his throat, and let out a yell.

“FUCK!” The yell could have been heard from miles away, the two spies jumping in intimidation. As he tried to stand up, he fell again, this time feeling as if he was about to black out. 

Jeongin looked at Felix and they both knew what to do. Nodding, they opened the door, and Hyunjin looked at them.

“Who are you guys?” Hyunjin asked softly, coughing again.

“We’re here to help, relax.” Jeongin smiled at him as he gave him a cup of water. “We wanted to see who was here so late, and we saw you here, overworking yourself. And when you were about to collapse, we decided to step in. Good enough, Hyunjin?”

“Aren’t you that scholar that moved up a grade? You’re probably really smart... fuck.” Jeongin blushed as Felix took out a small towel from Hyunjin’s bag and laid Hyunjin’s head in his lap. 

“Jeongin, could you help wipe his sweat? He’s sweating profusely and it might be dangerous because his body is heating up so much.” Felix passed him the towel as he felt Hyunjin’s forehead.

“Why are you guys helping me?” Hyunjin asked them, feeling overwhelmed. Why do they care?

“Because we’re nice. Has the sweat calmed down?” Jeongin stated calmly, looking at Hyunjin with concern.

“Yeah, it has. Hyunjin,” Felix looked at Hyunjin as helped the tired boy sit up. “Come back to the dorms with us. We’re gonna teach you...”

Looking at Jeongin with a smile, they both said in unison.

“To relax!” 

———————————————————

Back at the dorms, Hyunjin changed into the extra change of clothes inside his backpack. Taking a quick shower, the two boys that helped him back had set up their dorm room into a big gaming office. The beds, now pushed together, were turned into a fort, with beanbags beside it, and the room mostly dark other than the big Mario Kart screen on the TV. Passing Hyunjin a third controller out of the four for their switch, Felix gave him a glowing smile. So bright and beautiful that Hyunjin grew flustered looking at it.

So cute, Hyunjin thought. Setting their many snacks on the bed, the two boys quickly taught Hyunjin how to play. Hyunjin, being a gamer before college, got the gist of the game quickly, as if he was adapting to familiar environment, he didn’t need to.

They all picked their favourite characters. Jeongin picked Tanooki Mario and used a standard kart. Felix chose Cat Peach almost immediately and used the Sports Bike. Hyunjin, taking some time to figure out his own favourite, had decided on Pink Shy Guy, and used the Splat Buggy. On the third highest speed, Jeongin and Felix chose to race on the three versions of Rainbow Road that were available on the Switch.

“Why’d you throw the shell at me?!” Jeongin yelled as his kart flipped over and slowed down, Hyunjin laughing at him.

“Sorry, it was a red shell and you were infront of me!” Hyunjin responded inbetween the hearty laughter that sounded out of his mouth. Felix and Jeongin smiled immediately at him, but as they were all distracted, the three boys found themselves on last place together that night.

Finishing the fun games, the sun was about to rise. Hyunjin had shown the dance once to Jeongin and Felix for fun, and the two boys were in awe. Hyunjin tested Jeongin and Felix for their Astrology test and he found himself interested in all the answers they gave. 

Cuddling before the sun finally rose, Jeongin was the first to wake up. Running on two hours of sleep, he woke up the other two boys.

“Hyungs. Hyungs!” Jeongin shook the both of them awake, and the two sleepyheads slowly opened their eyes. “We need to get ready or we’re gonna be late for our classes.” 

That’s when both of their eyes shot open, and their own bodies jumped to get ready as well.

———————————————————

Before their astrology test, Jeongin and Felix both got a long text from Hyunjin.

HYUNJINNIE (1)  
10:32  
Guys, good luck on your astrology tests! Thank you for giving me your numbers last night, I would really like to be friends... What you guys did for me was really nice, and you taught me to relax at a time of stress. You guys are my best friends now! I hope we can meet on Rainbow Road tonight ♡ 

Both of the boys blushed, and their classmate and good friend, Jisung, teased them for the flustered look on their faces.

“Is it a cute guy?” Jisung asked them, a sneer look on his face as he chuckled. Both of them looked down in embarrassment before slowly nodding.

“Wait...” Jisung looked at the both of them. “Is it the same person?”

They could only hope it wasn’t.

———————————————————

Jeongin and Felix had finished studying for the night. Knowing Hyunjin was probably practicing at night again, even after two weeks of endless pampering and Mario Kart by the two younger boys, Hyunjin insisted on practicing at night. But he promised not to overwork himself to the point of collapsing. As the two silently and awkwardly made their way towards the dance studio, they realised the light was off. Weird... He would have texted us. Felix thought.

Jeongin’s phone started ringing, and saw Hyunjin’s contact name on it. Picking up the phone, he anxiously put his phone to speaker. Instead of Hyunjin’s sweet voice, a woman was speaking into the phone.

“Hello? Is this uh... Innie?” 

“Yes, it is.” He hoped it wasn’t what he wasn’t thinking. Felix stood by his side, quietly creeping his hand onto Jeongin’s knowing how anxious he can get. Felix himself was also slightly scared, he knew how bad Hyunjin could get, the both of them knew. But seeing the worst happen would break the two.

“Hyunjin’s in the hospital. He was looking at your contact before we found him on the floor, passed out.” The woman calmly said on the phone as Felix’s tears started to drip lightly. Jeongin, staying calm, squeezed the hand interlocked with his own.

“Can we know which hospital? And the room?”

———————————————————

The hospital was a good hour away from campus, but nothing was stopping the two boys from seeing Hyunjin. Sitting in the empty train, Jeongin was taking a nap on Felix’s shoulder. The light snores that came from the boy filled the silence of the moving train along with the occasional ding! and public announcements

Reaching their station, Jeongin woke up lightly, and stretched. As the both of them rushed into the quiet hospital, they found that visiting hours were long closed. But, without a doubt, they were going to do what they do best. Rebellion.

Quietly sneaking the halls, Jeongin and Felix made their way to Hyunjin’s room on the fifth level. From the occasional doctor and nurses that walked around, Jeongin and Felix found it easy to walk throughout the hospital without being spotted. Opening the door to Hyunjin’s room, they found the taller had just woken up. 

“...Guys? Is that you?” Hyunjin groggily said, and waved at them. Jeongin broke down in tears, and Hyunjin’s eyes completely softened, gesturing for the both of them to come closer. Jeongin sobbed in his arms and Felix held Hyunjin’s hand. Squeezing Felix’s hand and whispering sweet things like “i’m okay now”, “you’re here and i’m fine” and “thank you” to both of the boys, Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel guilty for worrying the both of them. 

“It’s 3AM... why did you come here? You should’ve slept first.” Hyunjin worriedly ruffled both of their heads, messing up their hair. 

“Because we care about you, dumbass.” Jeongin whined, playfully shoving Hyunjin then bringing him into a big hug with Felix.

Reaching into his bag, Felix took out his portable Switch screen along with three controllers. 

“Shall we meet on Rainbow Road?” 

“Hell yes.” Jeongin and Hyunjin said in unison as Felix set up the screen at the end of Hyunjin’s bed.

———————————————————

Hyunjin was at his dorm after practice. Jeongin and Felix weren’t available to play that day because their final exam was the next day, so they needed a lot of rest after studying just about the whole day. Hyunjin was thinking about the two. Were they okay? Are they sleeping now? Were they still studying at the library? Have they eaten? The thoughts were endless, crowding Hyunjin’s mind. He didn’t want to text them, it would probably bother them if they were studying. So he turned to his roommate for help to help him sleep.

“Minho hyung.” Hyunjin called as Minho came out of the shower in a towel. 

“Yeah?” Minho responded from the bathroom, combing his hair nicely. Putting on his sweatpants and a tee shirt, he came out of the bathroom dressed homely. 

“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about Jeongin and Felix and wanting to play Mario Kart with them... I miss Rainbow Road.” Hyunjin pouted.

“Why not play with me then?” Minho suggested, pointing at his own Switch connected to the TV, but Hyunjin shook his head.

“Hyung, you’re so boring to play with.”

“Ouch... Look,” Minho faked a pain in his heart, making the both of them laugh. “Maybe you don’t miss Mario Kart... but you miss Mario Kart with Jeongin and Felix, if you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.” Hyunjin was confused, ruffling his own hair and Minho petted his head.

“What I mean is, you miss them.”

“Of course I do, I haven’t seen them! All day, hyung! All the damn day!” Hyunjin frustratedly took his phone and checked for notifications, then groaning seeing no notifications from the two.

“Hyunjinnie, poor Hyunjinnie. I think you have a crush on them.” Minho laughed and teased him, poking Hyunjin’s puffed, irritated cheeks.

“Hyung...” Hyunjin’s eyes widened, looking at Minho.

“I think I do.”

———————————————————

“Hyunjin!” A deep voice yelled behind him, and as Hyunjin turned around, an excited Jeongin and Felix was waving at him. 

“Jeongin, I think I have a crush on him.” Felix told Jeongin, and with Jeongin’s surprise, he let out these words.

“I have a crush on him too.”

“Hyunjinnie, we both have something to tell you.” Jeongin excitedly said, Felix by his side, shaking nervously.

“Minho, I think I’m going to confess to them.” Hyunjin told Minho, putting his hands on his own temples and rubbing it after thinking whether he should confess or not. “I want to be with the both of them.”

“I have something to tell you guys too.” Hyunjin announced, scratching his neck nervously in fear of rejection.

“Okay, we’ll both confess to him, and we’ll let him choose. Whether it be either of us, or neither, we will respect his choice, okay?” Jeongin put out his hand for Felix to shake.

Giving a firm grip to Jeongin, Felix smiled.

“Okay.”

“We,” Jeongin started, gesturing to both Felix and himself. “Have a crush on you. Like... a BIG crush. Both of us. But whether you want either of us or not, we’ll respect your decision.”

Hyunjin was stunned. The both of them? Crushing on him? It was as if he was in some fever dream.

“I... I have a crush on you guys too.” Hyunjin blushed, looking at the floor. What if they didn’t want to both be his boyfriends? “Like... the both of you. I want you both to be my boyfriends.”

Jeongin and Felix smiled.

“Let’s do it, then.” Jeongin exclaimed, linking one of his arms with a stressed Hyunjin.

“Anything for our Hyunjinnie, right?” Felix cutely skipped over to the other side and linked his arms with Hyunjin, who was starting to smile.

Hyunjin loved them. And they loved Hyunjin.

———————————————————

2 years.

That’s how long they had been together. It was their second anniversary. Hyunjin woke up on their dorm bed alone. Where did they go?, he thought. As he shuffled out of bed, he stepped on a rose petal. The rose petal was connected to a note, and the note was nicely written with cursive writing, and a rainbow road doodled on the corners.

Our Hyunjinnie,

Happy 2nd anniversary! There is a surprise for you at the auditorium in the Science block.

See you there!

Jeongin and Lixie ♡ 

Hyunjin texted them, telling him that he was on the way, and quickly got ready. Dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, he swiftly tied his laces on his sneakers and ran off. 

Panting and sweat dripping down his head. Hyunjin rushed to open the door of the auditorium. He had never ran this fast for any class, neither for any reason before that day. 

Dressed in white, Jeongin and Felix appeared at his sides. The auditorium’s lights shut off, and a visualiser that was placed on the floor facing the ceiling turned on with a bright light. The ceiling was now illuminated with shining stars, a moving galaxy and a rainbow road placed infront of them. Soft music was playing in the background, and a TV connected to a Nintendo Switch was placed infront of them.

“You always said you wanted to go stargazing but you never had the time...” Jeongin softly says while caressing Hyunjin’s arm warmly as Felix squeezed his hand.

“And we wanted to take time for our baby Prince, so we came up with this!” Felix pointed at the sky, and as Hyunjin looked up again, the stars were gone.

Then slowly they shone again, in a constellation that formed Korean letters, and when the sentence fully showed, Hyunjin read it aloud.

“The Stars Are In Your Eyes, Hyunjinnie”

Hyunjin’s heart fluttered as he squeezed both of his boyfriend’s hands, and as the three of them laid down in the middle of the floor of the auditorium, heads faced up to the ceiling, a video started playing from the projector instead of the galaxy.

Small clips of Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix started playing, with a cheesy song in the background. The video was filtered to a cute VHS montage, and looked as if they were looking at old memories (which really, were actual old memories). Cuddled up together, the boys started getting emotional, and the two youngest started crying as Hyunjin held them close.

“I love you guys so much, you mean the world to me and I will do anything for you. I’m so thankful to have met the both of you guys, and I appreciate everything you guys do for me.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked through the words as he held both of the young boys to his arms. It was a really emotional 2nd anniversary, but it meant so much to them.

“Okay,” Jeongin wiped his tears and sniffed as he stood up and walked to the Switch, picking up the controllers.

“Shall we meet on Rainbow Road?”


End file.
